Run, Steve, Run
113 Summary Robot creator Dr. Jeffrey Dolenz is hired by crime boss Mr. Rossi to build a team of Bionic robots to steal gold from Fort Knox. To assist him in his planning he closely monitors Steve Austin and sabotages an elevator on a construction site to test his Bionic powers. Steve manages to halt the plummeting elevator using his bionic arm and, shaken by his close escape, reports the incident to OSI head, Oscar Goldman. Certain that someone who has knowledge of his Bionic powers is out to get him, Steve speculates on whom that person might be. However, Oscar is unconvinced. Steve decides to get away from Washington and flies to Salt Lake City to stay with an old family friend, Tom Molson, on his ranch. He is collected at the airport by Suzie Lund, the beautiful but insecure daughter of Molson’s partner. Early next morning Suzie arranges some bull riding and, eager to prove herself to the men, has the first ride. When she is subsequently thrown from her horse and badly winded Steve races to her rescue. Unaware that Dolenz and Rossi have followed Steve to Utah and are watching him closely from a distance, Steve later reflects further on who may be behind the attempt on his life. He recalls his fight with the robot in the Day of the Robot and the fact that Dolenz later evaded capture. Steve then telephones Oscar in Washington and asks him to find out the latest on Dolenz’s whereabouts. Later Steve and Suzie go riding and during a pause to tie up some stray horses one of Rossi’s men deliberately fires a rifle at Suzie’s horse causing it to panic and bolt. Steve runs after the rider and horse at Bionic speed and soon captures and restrains them. A fascinated Dr. Dolenz informs Rossi that he calculates that Steve was running at 61 mph but an unimpressed Rossi replies that he has had enough of observing Steve and that the time has now come to capture him and analyse his Bionics more closely. Back at the ranch Steve also tries his hand at some Bull Riding and with his Bionic strength he quickly tames his mount. He then takes a telephone call from Oscar who informs him that Dr. Dolenz is still a wanted man and that flight records indicate that he was on the same plane as Steve when he flew out to Salt Lake City. Now certain of the identity of his assailant Steve obtains some provisions from Molson and rides off to a remote part of the ranch in search of Dolenz. Suzie attempts to follow Steve but he insists that she goes back. Before long he is confronted by two of Rossi’s men and during a fight with them is rendered unconscious by two tranquilizer darts fired into his back. Fortunately Suzie sees what has happened and rides back to the ranch at speed to raise the alarm. Steve is taken to a barn where his arms are chained to the roof beams and his feet encased in concrete. Dr. Dolenz prepares to cut open Steve’s Bionic arm but Steve warns him about the danger of radiation from the atomic power source. With Steve’s position seemingly very bleak Molson and his men come to the rescue on horseback and a gunfight takes place. With his captors distracted Steve uses his Bionic strength to free himself and when Rossi and his men flee in a truck Steve runs after them, eventually brings the truck to a standstill and captures the men. However, Dr. Dolenz manages to sneak out of the barn and once again avoids capture. Related Episodes * Day of the Robot * Return of the Robot Maker Credits Season 1, Episode 13 * Production Number: 40025 * Airdate: April 26, 1974 * Produced by: Sam Strangis and Donald R. Boyle * Story by: Lionel E. Siegel * Director: Jerry Johnson Guest Stars * Henry Jones – Dr. Jeffrey Dolenz * Melissa Greene – Suzie Lund Special Guest Star * Noah Berry – Tom Molson Co-starring * George Murdock – Rossi * Mike Henry – Cliff Platt With * Victor Millan - Art Rameriz * Bill Conklin – Smitty * Fred Lerner – Bill Wooters * Tony Epper – Ranch Hand Quotes Trivia * Dr. Dolenz's first name is said to be Jeffrey. This is contradicted by the later episode Return of the Robot Maker, where he states his name is Chester. * Unusually, Guest Star Melissa Greene is listed as ‘’’and introducing’’’ in the opening credits. She was a protégé of Executive Producer Harve Bennett who was very enthusiastic about her prospects. However, after only five further television appearances she suddenly decided to quit acting to concentrate on a writing career. Nitpicks Scenes Deleted In Syndication